Outbreak: David file
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Sólo es un hombre de pocas palabras. Con su aguda vista y sus excelentes habilidades con cuchillos, demuestra su valía al la hora de derramar sangre. ¿Que pasará en los últimos instantes en que los sobrevivientes sean aprisionados por los peligros de Racoon city? David puede contestar eso con su singular manera de vivir la vida.


Lo que escribo es sólo por diversión y entretenimiento. Todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM; por lo tanto, NO me pertenecen. Las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

Este fic es participa en el reto POV: Personaje al azar perteneciente foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

* * *

David King

Empezó hace tan sólo unas horas…

No puedo evitar pensar, mientras camino entre estas instalaciones de mierda, en que alguna vez creí poder llevar una vida humilde en una ciudad como Raccoon.

El frío de la madrugada y el viento del helicóptero despiertan los pocos sentidos que aún mantengo conmigo. Perdí la posibilidad de percibir el dolor desde que inicié en el negocio de ser un vil espía para el gobierno; sin embargo, ahora parece renacer al pensar en todos los que dieron su vida por mí.

En estos momentos la epidemia está fuera de control; el virus se propaga libremente por las calles de Raccoon City, al igual que en el torrente de mis camaradas caídos. Cindy... pobre Cindy, parecía una joven dulce quien gracias a sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios salvó mi vida en aquella estación de tren.

Sólo unos pocos tuvimos el valor suficiente como para asumirlo, mirar cara a cara al horror y enfrentarnos a la muerte.

Un escalofrío me devolvió a la realidad. Froté mis manos para entrar en calor y exhalé un poco de vapor entre ellas, mirando a mi alrededor.

No somos muchos los que tenemos el infortunio de seguir en este infierno.

—¿¡David, estás bien!? —Escucho a lo lejos a Kevin; parece estar tan exausto como yo. Su uniforme de R.P.D es una burla a la imagen de autoridad y su estúpida actitud positiva parece no haberlo abandonado.

Mis manos tienen aroma a hierro de tanta sangre que tuvimos que derramar para llegar aquí; y a muerte, no lo puedo describir de otra manera.

Vuelvo a recordar lo que es tener a alguien que te respalde, aunque eso incluya a Alyssa.

—¡La cuenta atrás ya ha comenzado! —Wilkins trata de llamar nuestra atención tras hablar con el piloto del helicóptero.

Sonrío al ver a ese viejo con más vidas que un gato. Eso de salir ileso de Vietnam para venir a esta peste y seguir salvando vidas es de respetar.

Asiento sin decir más a ambos hombres y camino entre la pista de aterrizaje con el logo de Umbrella en mis manos; puedo sentir grava en el pavimento al pisar. Ese último enfrentamiento contra aquel monstruo con el corazón a flor de piel todavía resuena en mi mente, y obviamente afectó lo suficiente a las instalaciones como para desprender cemento de éstas.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa? —pregunta con voz fuerte pero solo para mí la rubia reportera.

Giro la vista aunque eso implique tener el viento en contra mía.

—Mr. X creo que así lo llamó Mueller, pero puedes preguntarle —respondo de manera seca, señalando nuestro transporte.

Una risa llena de escepticismo marcó su rostro, eso hizo que notara que había fallado una de las reglas más importantes: no revelar información y menos a quién trabaja en recolectarla.

Desde que la ví en el Bar de Jack supe que estudiaba mis movimientos esperando a que me equivocara, y lo acabo de hacer.

—Veía que guardas en tu traje ciertos documentos de la oficina de aquél trabajador—. Observo como a modo de burla. Hace una expresión de pensar con su mano en la frente moviendo sus cabellos rubios —¿Cuál era su nombre? Claro, nunca nos lo dijo por ser clasificado.

Es casi tan perra y astuta como la asiática de rojo: ella casi me descubre por lo que tuve que tomar un perfil bajo en esta ciudad.

Estiro mis brazos a los lados y hago una mueca para que note que no llevo nada.

No quiero que descubra que estoy inquieto y por eso alzó una ceja para imponer respeto con la mirada.

—¿Crees qué soy un ladrón? —pregunto de manera seria.

Puedo ver como toma con fuerza la barra de metal con la que había protegido su vida durante todo el trayecto.

—Un ex convicto para ser exacta —responde Ashcroft para mí con incomodidad.

Paso mi mano por el cabello volviendo a amarrar mi coleta para dar una imagen más tranquila.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —exclamo sin importarme que los demas vean mi reacción—.Ya pagué una condena.

Linda desde el helicóptero señala a Jim quién se había retrasado por esguinzar su tobillo gracias a sus tenis de marca. Aquéllo debe ser una tonta tradición de hombre rico y de color.

—Luego pensé que eso era muy obvio. —Su mirada cambia ante mis ojos, parece como si pudiera leer quien soy. —Nadie sabe nada de tí, ni tu edad o de dónde vienes; eres un hijo de perra más hábil que McGyver. Parecía que conocías este lugar mejor que esos novatos científicos que murieron a manos de esa cosa.

La tensión en mi cuerpo es notoria; casi no puedo respirar. Sólo me queda una opción, y es algo que va contra mis reglas y enseñanzas del bushido.

Tengo que matar a Alyssa o ella terminará desenmascarando quién soy en verdad.

Jim está por hacer contacto con nosotros. Ya escucho sus pisadas. Es un riesgo que llegue a enterarse más de lo que debe. Estoy al borde de la locura: no saldré con las manos limpias de este lugar.

Tomo de mi bolsillo mi navaja, esperando alguna señal hostil por parte de Alyssa. Un estruendo ensordecedor hace escuchar mudo al helicóptero.

El costado de mi rostro queda bañado en sangre… y no es mía.

Parte de mi visión está enrojecida y frente a mí puedo divisar con detalle a esa bestia. Tiene una mirada vacía y está fija en mi humanidad.

Por Dios... acaba de matar a Jim.

El grito de la rubia no se hace esperar causando que mis pies, los cuales permanecían pegados al suelo por inercia, respondan.

Las peliculas de terror son una simple farsa de cómo la física de las colisiones funciona; el sonido de los huesos al romperse es algo tan clásico y ensordecedor que difícilmente lo olvidaré.

La garra de esa bestia deshizo al torpe y miedoso Chapman; descuartizó su cuerpo en un instante y hará lo mismo con todos nosotros.

Pude notar como su piel era deshecha tal cuál hebra frágil, materia gris salpicando cuál borbotón, huesos rotos creando una sinfonía siniestra y un grito ahogado que terminó siendo el último exhalo de Jim.

Todo acaba aquí. Esta travesía infernal llega a su fin gracias a esta bestia.

Disculpa, Cindy, no puedo escapar de este infame lugar al que alguna vez llamaste hogar.

Estoy inmóvil pero escucho cinco disparos… ¿estoy muerto?

No estoy en calma como se supone que todos debemos sentir al morir y por eso sé que estoy jodido.

Kevin acaba de disparar para darnos tiempo a Alyssa y a mí.

Somos seis personas tratando de que la BOW no mate al piloto del helicóptero. Es una mierda pensar que sobreviviré a esto pero no quiero morir en este lugar.

Soy más que el simple fontanero que finjo ser.

Ashcroft fue astuta al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Debemos hacer algo antes de que la ofensiva sea nuestro único modo de salir de aquí; lo bueno es que está herido, puedo notarlo por el rastro de sangre que ha dejado al momento de saltar hasta aquí.

Yoko sale sin pensar lanzando una precaria bomba de humo, causando que mi vista se nuble. Aún puedo escuchar la respiración del experimento y gracias a eso me guio en el suelo.

La distracción no dura mucho. Debido a las hélices del helicóptero, todos estamos distribuidos de manera estratégica .

Puedo sentir la adrenalina invadiendo mi torrente sanguíneo.

—¡No soy un fontanero! —grito en direccion de Alyssa. Siento que le debo la verdad a estas instancias.

—¡Y yo no soy rubia natural! —. Puedo ver que se aferra más a la barra de metal y esboza una sonrisa burlona —Dime algo que valga la pena antes de morir.

Parecemos estar despidiéndonos.

—Intentaba ser espía para el gobierno —contesto con resignación.

Tomo mi navaja desplegando la cuchilla para atacar a la BOW y redimir mis actos.

—Y uno pésimo, dejaste pasar varios atentados en la mansión Spencer. Allí murió... —sus ojos neutrales cambian a unos llenos de melancolía frente a mí.

¿Qué tanto no sé de Alyssa Ashcroft?

Por todos los que perecieron al oponerse a Umbrella, por quienes perdieron la vida a mano de los zombies, por quienes se convirtieron en muertos vivientes, por Cindy y por Jim.

Corro en dirección contraria notando las miradas llenas de sorpresa de mis compañeros de batalla. Hago una rápida estocada en inclinación sesgada en el torso de nuestro atacante. Recargo mi peso en mi mano y puedo sentir bajo ésa como los tejidos de la BOW comienzan a ceder ante el filo de una experimentada navaja.

La cosa trastabilla en mi dirección; por fin cambió su rumbo.

Escucho un grito de preocupación por parte de varios de mis colegas.

Mi vista se nubla. Siento faltar el aire en mis pulmones. El sabor a sangre en mi boca.

Definitivamente fui derribado por la bestia quien tiene aprisionada con su garra mi cabeza contra el pavimento.

George parece preocupado y el hecho que lo esté es grave puesto que él es doctor.

El viejo toma un tubo de los que estaban entre los escombros de la edificación.

La presión... no puedo soportar. No tardará en explotar mi cabeza y no ayudé a nadie. Puedo sentir como la vida termina para mí. Hubiera preferido privarme de esto antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Alyssa está parada a un lado mío. Toma la barra de metal y la punta al ojo del BOW, sacándole un quejido al dejarlo sin ese órgano.

Respiro adolorido del tórax; inhalar aire es una carga pesada para mí.

—¿Estas bien, idiota? —pregunta la reportera al momento de ser arrastrado gracias a la ayuda de Kevin.

Alzó la mano levantando el pulgar. Estoy sin habla y un poco mareado. La peor experiencia de mi vida hasta el momento.

—Trabajo en equipo. No puedo creer que actuaras tan novato, ni Leon hubiera hecho tal pendejada.

Recupero poco a poco mis habilidades psicomotoras. Mi respiración vuelve a la normalidad y pienso: —¿Quién mierda es Leon?—digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

—Un policía nuevo, a esta hora ya debe estar muerto pero tu no lo estás, idiota. —reclama Kevin con cierto alivio al ver que me puedo reincorporar.

Wilkins golpea en la nuca a la BOW y no parece dar ningún paso atrás el anciano, ese viejo es más fuerte y recio que un roble.

Todos notamos que la sangre no deja de brotar del monstruo y como si fueran buenas noticias parecemos estar entusiasmados.

Poco a poco me pongo de pie, todos están atentos a donde la luz de los reflectores dan a nuestro favor.

—¡Yoko! —Trato de advertir a la joven con todas mis fuerzas.

Veo como un zombie muerde su cuello rasgando venas, músculos y tendones.

—¡Mierda! Jim debía cerrar las instalaciones. —Grita Wilkins frustrado con lo sucedido.

Kevin hace un gesto de desesperación casi puedo sentir cuando rechina los dientes.

—Ésto acaba aquí —Toma de su magnum cual había mencionado que era la última carta bajo su manga.

El deja caer en mi mano su nueve milimetros. —Lamento lo de tu navaja, es hora de salir de Racoon.—Dice antes de apuntar al Tyrant.

Fueron ocho disparos certeros en toda parte superior de nuestro mayor atacante, ahora que murieron sus dueños y quienes lo manipulan dejó de estar de nuestro lado. Es obvio, ellos no tienen voluntad, son máquinas de muerte.

Giro la vista aun un poco ensordecido y veo tres caminantes en nuestra direccion, apunto con cautela dejándolos fuera de combate.

Todos comenzas a controlar la horda de zombies. George por primera vez toma una postura agresiva y Alissa no me sorprende su astucia

Wilkins da el golpe final atravesando el cráneo a la BOW —Hijo de puta. —insulta a la creacion de Umbrella.

Esa cosa no tuvo la culpa de la propagación del virus, esto está fuera de nuestras manos mortales.

Salen más de la nada, no creo poder controlarlos con una pistola y media carga de municiones.

Kevin se acerca a lo lejos a Yoko quien aún agoniza y termina con su sufrimiento, yo hubiera hecho los mismo por honor y respeto.

—Saldremos de aquí y me dirás que es lo que tiene ese sobre. —Reclama la reportera con tono cansado en su voz, sus ropas formales estan maltrechas y su aspecto atractivo deja de lucir presentable.

—Si te lo digo no me lo creerías y tendría que matarte.—Contesto con tono de burla mientras sigo manteniendo a raya a los zombies. Los cuales aún llevan las ropas del laboratorio.

Vaya desdicha, sellaron sus destinos al llegar a este lugar sin saber lo que hacían.

La ventisca rápida pasa por mi rostro, ella acaba de golpearme fallando.

—No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Sabe que no puedo disparar o todos me dejaran aquí… es verdad es una perra.

Disparo a un zombie más y escucho como por fin el helicóptero comienza a despegar.

—Larguemonos de aquí. —Exclama Hamilton con su acento elegante.

Nuestras miradas chocan antes de que huya de la escena.

—No dejaré que salgas de aquí con las manos llenas de sangre —Reclama Alyssa antes de intentar golpearme de nuevo.

Esquivo el golpe, lo esperaba, puedo leer sus movimientos.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, era una broma. —Miento descaradamente para calmar los ánimos. —Intento adaptarme a lo que la vida pide, por favor, piensa lo que haces.

—Mataste a Greg y robaste su folder.

—No es verdad, alguien más lo hizo y el folder es algo más importante que nuestras vidas, debe permanecer en secreto. —Alzo las manos dejando mostrando que estoy expuesto

—¡Mi pareja murio por investigar sobre Umbrella y esa mansión!—por fin vuelve a atacar y sostengo en el aire la barra con la que intenta vencerme.

La jalo en mi dirección y le susurro al oído —Pagaran muchos cuando sepan que Muller tiene un sobrino cuyos genes podrían destruir al mundo.

Hago girar nuestros cuerpos haciendo que ella quede frente a la horda de zombies y pateó su abdomen dejando a merced de los muertos vivientes.

Puedo notar como su existencia deja de iluminar su mirada al ser devorada por tres zombies y todavía llegan otros más.

Camino desorientado pasando a un lado de la BOW recojo mi navaja y la limpio en mi traje.

George aboga por mí frente a los demás —Se volvió en su contra de la nada.— Argumentó.

Wilkins está en el interior del helicóptero, parece devastado por lo sucedido con Yoko.

—Dame una razón para no volar la tapa de tu cabeza. —Exclama Kevin apuntando su magnum a mi frente.

—Soy un simple fontanero, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero recuerda cuantas veces salve tu vida con mi simple navaja.

El clásico cuento sobre la lealtad y fidelidad.

Kevin parece dudar por lo que acerco mi frente al arma.

—No tenía otra salida, también busco mi muerte por lo que hice.

Su mano tiembla por la confusión.

—No tienes mucho tiempo ¡Hazlo!—Grito para hacerlo reaccionar, los zombies no tardarán en perder el interés en el cuerpo de Alyssa.

Empuja mi frente con el arma —No vales la pena.

Ambos subimos al helicóptero tomando asientos separados.

La nave comienza a ascender, por fin dejare este infierno, respiro resignado sobre mi pasado.

Todo lo que dejó atrás es devastador. Junto con ello mi alianza con Ada.

No puedo revelar lo que el documento de Greg oculta.

Es una carta de un tal Albert Wesker diciendo que habia mandado a desaparecer a su hermana y su hijo, renglones abajo revelan su ubicación.

¿Cuáles son las manos equivocadas para causar un desastre con esta información?

Soy una persona fuerte, adaptativa pero no soy el mismo al dejar Racoon City esto es una especie de enfermedad triste o tristeza enferma, en la que llega un momento en que ya no puedes sentirte peor. Creo que todo el mundo siente eso de vez en cuando.

No sé quien soy ahora.

* * *

Soy nueva en el área de acción, también soy la más novata en el foro donde participo como administradora,

Como sabrán somos hermanas de otros padres y madres, por lo tanto apoyo las decisiones que se toman en este lugar, su foro suyo de ustedes.

Gracias por leer y participar. Suerte con sus escritos y pronto estaré dejando sus respectivos reviews.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Polatrixu, de quien soy fan e insistente personal, esta ocasión y en muchas anteriores me ayuda como beta suplente y voluntaria (Muy a su pesar y a mis insistencias).

AdrianaSnapeHouse, muchas muchas gracias a tu beteo y chanclazos y que a pesar de tener una vida ocupadisima (yo Sé que SI tienes vida fuera de este foro) accediste a ayudarme.

Addie Redfield, hermana malvada que a pesar de todo este tiempo mantenemos una linda amistad, gracias por los consejos y por ser un gran ejemplo a seguir ¡Soy tu fan!

CMosser, comadre de K-POP ¿Ya te puedo llamar de esa manera? XDDDD Gracias por ser mi compañera de impuntualidad.


End file.
